Muzukashii Uta
by sailorstarsun
Summary: *AU* Prince Saihitei longs to escape his restrictive palace life, Tamahome and Miaka get engaged, making band mate Tasuki feel his own loneliness, and Chichiri gets tickets to a very special concert.
1. Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai

Muzukashii Uta ~ part one

Muzukashii Uta

Part one

"Highness? Highness? Where are you?"

The servant ran throughout the palace, looking for her young Prince. The Emperor, Lord Nakago, had requested his son's presence, undoubtedly another meeting about finding a bride for the future ruler, and it was her mission to find him.

So far the girl had searched all the Prince's known hideaways; every nook and cranny he was often found in had been looked into, but there was no trace of the young heir. As she headed to go downstairs, bracing herself to inform the King that she could not find his son, she caught the faint sound of a melodious voice coming from inside an unused room. Making sure nobody was around, for servants who spied didn't remain servants - or even alive - for very long, the girl listened closely at the opening of the slightly ajar door.

"When will I find someone? Someone who cares for _me_, Saihitei, and not for the next Emperor? Someone to end this loneliness...."

It was his Highness's voice alright, and it sounded like he didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. But a servant's gotta do what a servant's gotta do, and weighing the agitation of the gentle Prince against the wrath of Lord Nakago made the decision to intrude on the young ruler a simple one to make.

"Highness?" The girl gently called his name as she slowly pushed the door open, making sure he knew of her presence so as not to startle him. The room was dark, not a single light was on, and all she could see was the young man's silhouette.

There was a moment of silence before the heir replied, "yes?"

"His Majesty wishes to see you right away, Highness."

".... It's about me choosing the next empress again, isn't it?" The question was spoken in the soft demeanor the prince was known for, with the unmistakable hint of wistful exasperation.

"Yes, Highness."

The figure of the silhouette stood, and the young servant heard the sound of pricey garments sweeping across the highly polished floor. "Fine then," he said with a regal sigh [1]. "Let us go."

***************

A blue blur moved throughout the crowd of students at Four Gods High School. Anyone able to catch a glimpse of the figure as it moved along would see it to be an anxious looking young man with powder blue hair that defied gravity in the most unusual way. Whenever asked about the strange style the teen always simply answered "that's for me to know."

He was a slim youth, clad in khaki shorts and a plain white tee shirt. He also wore a smile upon his face, despite his anxious and frantic searching, although, those who knew him well knew that his constant grin was only a mask...literally. A childhood accident had left him scarred and without a left eye, and he'd had a custom mask made to cover it. And yet, he was for the most part content with his life and his smile was genuine often enough.

At this particular moment, if the mask weren't on, one would see his true face in determined concentration. He was looking for someone, and the overcrowded hallways were not on his side. It also didn't help that neither he nor the person he was looking for weren't the tallest of people. He moved as fast as he could, with his one good eye scanning the crowd rapidly, to find his target before the bell rang and he'd be forced to wait another hour and a half until the next break to continue the search.

When all seemed lost, and he was about to give up, the thin teen found himself tackled to the ground and held under the weight of a much stronger peer. "Hey, Chichiri, how's it going?" his attacker teased.

"Da! Get off of me, Suboshi, you're heavy!"

The other boy laughed, but did as he was told and stood up, offering a hand to the fallen youth. "I was just playing with you; don't get your panties in a bunch."

Chichiri accepted the presented assistance to get off the floor, then took a moment to brush the dirt off before addressing his companion. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you, ya know." As he spoke he ran a hand through his long bangs, pulling them flat against the short hair that covered the rest of his head, only to have them spring back into the air once released.

"I was looking for my brother," the brown-haired teen replied, somewhat distracted by the magical floating hair. "He said he'd meet me by the fountain, but he wasn't there."

The Boshi Brothers, as everyone had come to call them, were both pretty popular throughout the school. They were twins who were identical in almost every way physically, but opposites when it came to personalities. Suboshi, the younger of the two, was outgoing and slightly temperamental; he was a great athlete and star of the football team. The elder twin, Amiboshi, was gentle and quite friendly, and nobody could play the flute with the style and grace he possessed.

Despite their differences, the two brothers were as close as could be, and were almost never separated. There was even rumor that their feelings for each other went beyond brotherly love; one girl even claimed she saw the two of them kissing in the band room where Amiboshi was supposed to be practicing privately. Though it was pointed out that the girl was pissed off about being turned down by Suboshi at lunch that very day, the accusation was also never denied. To this day no one but them knew the true extent of their relationship.

Not that Chichiri cared. They were both good friends to him, and he was happy to know them no matter what their relationship was. If they were lovers, it was none of his business.

Besides...he had more important things to think about.

"So, did you get 'em?" the blue haired boy asked anxiously, excited and nervous all at the same time. His future happiness was at stake here! Or so he claimed.

The other just blinked innocently. "Get what?"

"The tickets, of course!"

"Tickets? What tickets?" It took all he had not to bust out laughing at the face his friend made. Trying to look seriously mad while wearing an ever-smiling mask did not produce the desired results; it was kind of cute, actually. Suboshi just smirked and folded his strong arms over his chest, leaning against the nearby locker. "Oh..._those_ tickets."

"Yes," Chichiri replied impatiently, "_those_ tickets. Did you get them or not?"

"Well, I don't know. What's it worth to ya?"

"Huh?"

"I said-"

"Quit teasing, brother."

If one didn't know better they'd of thought Suboshi had jumped from one sentence to another with no reason. A look down the hall, however, confirmed that it was actually the other Boshi twin who'd spoken up.

"So you are here," the younger brother smiled at the newcomer. "I thought you'd ditched and headed to the arcade."

"That's more something _you'd_ do," Amiboshi smiled back. Looking at them, they were mirror images, right down to the sparkling blue eyes and longish brown hair. Although, save for matching blue bandanas, they didn't go so far as to dressing alike; Amiboshi didn't care for the muscle shirts his twin wore to show off his arms, and Suboshi claimed he wouldn't be caught dead in the preppy sweaters that were his brother's style. "Now quit playing around and give the poor boy what he wants."

The athletic youth reached into the inside pocket of his jacket while muttering "fine, fine, ruin all my fun" to produce a set of five tickets to what would be the hottest concert in town. "You owe me for this, ya know."

Chichiri's "da!!" of joy could be heard throughout the entire school.

***************

"Omedetou gozaimasu!" [2]

The sound of glass meeting glass filled the room as the large gathering toasted the newly engaged couple. After being together for three years, everyone agreed that it was about time they finally tied the knot. The pair couldn't seem to stop smiling at the support their friends showed in their decision.

"Come on, Tama, give us a speech!" the groom-to-be's more eccentric co-worker and friend called out from his place at a nearby table. This of course started a chorus of "speech! speech! speech!" from the other guests.

Tamahome blushed a bit, but stood to say a few words. "Thank you, everyone," he began. "You don't know how much it means to us for you all to be here. A long time ago I promised Miaka that I'd make her the happiest bride in the world, and now I plan to carry out that promise." The wide brown eyes of the girl beside him became misty, and she bowed her head to hide both the faint blush and the tears. "But I would like you all to know that I have no intentions of quitting the band. Tasuki, Nuriko..." he nodded at each of his best friends in turn, "...TNT will live on always!" [3]

There was a round of applause from the group and a kiss to his bride, who anxiously asked if it was time to eat yet. With a smile Tamahome lifted a finger to indicate there was one thing left before dinner was served.

When the crowd quieted down, the teal-haired young man continued. "The other thing I wanted to say is, I've been thinking a lot about something, talked it over with Miaka, and made a decision. I've decided who I want my Best Man to be." Everyone's eyes followed the groom's to rest on his two band-mates, who were sitting next to each other at the same table; the excitement in the air was thick, for he could only choose one. "Would you do the honors...Tasuki?"

The fiery youth sputtered into what was probably his sixth glass of champagne, then stared wide-eyed at his friend. "Me? Why me?"

"You'd look best in a tux," Tamahome smiled. "Besides, Miaka kinda wanted Nuriko to be the...Maid of Honor...."

"Whoo-hoo!" Nuriko jumped up and cheered happily, "I get to wear a pretty dress!" As cute as it was, nobody was surprised by the long-haired boy's joy. A big part of the singer's fame came from his cross-dressing tendencies.

Miaka giggled at her Bride's...man, then turned her attention to the red-head beside him. "So, what to you say, Tasuki? Will you do it?"

Tasuki stared at the couple for a moment, an unrecognized emotion flashing across his amber eyes, then looked into his still half full glass. "Yeah...you guys know I'd do anything for ya. I'll do it." As the crowd around him cheered, he gulped down the last of his champagne.

"You're next, ya know," Nuriko said as he slung an arm around his friend. "Try as you may, someone as good looking as you won't stay single for long." He laughed as the other attempted to push a too-strong arm off his shoulder.

"Yeah right."

Tamahome sat on the other side of his Best Man. "No, it's true." Miaka had gone to attack the all-you-can-eat buffet, leaving her fiancée to mingle with his band-mates. "I can feel it; the next babe is yours."

"Che," Tasuki responded to his friends' laughter. "I'd rather not deal with _girls_. Only leads to trouble."

***************

"I got 'em! I got 'em! I got 'em! I got 'em! I got 'em!!!"

A tall young man with short black hair caught the teen who was so excited he'd forgotten to stop running. "Calm down there, Chichiri," he said as he placed his friend back on the ground.

"Yeah, what'd you get?" a smaller voice piped up.

Mitsukake and Chiriko, though not twins like the Boshis, were another set of close brothers. Completely opposite than the twins, the two differed greatly in physical appearance and age, but were very similar in personality. Both were quite intelligent and calm, to the point of being considered shy, and loved animals and helping others.

Looking at them, one would never guess they were related. Where Mitsukake was tall and dark and quite masculine, Chiriko was short, even for his age, with long hair that often caused him to be mistaken for a girl. Then there was the fact that Chiriko was also several years younger than everyone else, only 13 years old, but was something of a genius and was able to skip several grades to be in the same class. But the two got along well and Mitsukake never complained about having his little brother around.

The blue-haired youth took a deep breath and smiled up at his two best friends. "I got tickets to the TNT concert!"

"Wonderful!" Chiriko clapped his hands together.

"That's great," Mitsukake smiled softly at his friend, knowing how important this was to him. "I hope you have a great time."

Though they didn't think it was possible, Chichiri's smile actually got bigger. "Ah, but there's more!" He held up three tickets, "see, two of these are for you guys."

The tall teen could only laugh, while his genius brother jumped up and down and cheered.

"We're going to see TNT!!"

***************

Night had fallen and the only light in the beautiful palace garden was created by the moon. Even with all the guards, it was easy for someone with the right knowledge of the security system to sneak in...or out.

The black-clad figure who was currently creeping his way through the garden, aiming to leave the palace altogether, knew the security well; it just might have had something to do with the fact that it was his job as Emperor-in-training to set the whole system up. He knew right where the alarm lazar beams were and when the guards would be facing which direction. He knew how many cameras there were, where they were, and the exact sliver of space he could walk along without being seen by any of them. He knew all this; it was, after all, his design.

Reaching the wall that separated him from freedom, the young prince swung and tossed a grappling hook, catching it onto a nearby tree. Feeling a bit like a ninja, he shimmied up the rope to the top of the wall and, with one final glance back, he left the only home he'd ever known, swearing he'd never return.

As the prince-no-more walked down the dark, empty street he contemplated his next move. He'd have to get a place to live (using the cash he had after clearing out most of his princely bank account would make that a simple task), as well as a new identity and job. He was talented in many things, from sword fighting to...running an empire, so a job wasn't much of a worry. It was the new identity he had to concentrate on.

He stopped and stared at his reflection in a darkened store window. His long hair was pulled back into a tight bun, as was common amongst royalty, and he now reached back and pulled out the pins and hair-ties that held it into place, littering the sidewalk with the accessories. When all the hair was free he shook it out and watched as it fell perfectly across his back and face, covering his features just right.

"It's no use," he sighed, after gazing at the reflection a moment. "I'm just too beautiful." Turning around, he leaned against his makeshift mirror and looked up to the stars. "I suppose I'll need a new name too. I certainly can't go by 'Saihitei' if I wish to remain unknown. How about...." His eyes unconsciously searched out his favorite constellation, _Hoshi_. "...Hotohori." And he smiled. __'Now I need to figure out what else normal people do.'

Like a sign from the heavens, a spark of orange caught the youth's eye. Watching it, he realized the object was moving, coming closer to him. He kept track of it, worried at first that it might be some kind of trick sent by his father, but as it came closer he realized it was a piece of paper, floating on the breeze. It flew closer and closer, twirling and fluttering in the wind, and he saw it to be a flyer of some sort, splashed with bold words and bright colors. The noble teen's curiosity grew and he wished for a closer look; garbage flying around wasn't something he saw often (or rather, at all) in the palace, so seeing litter blowing in the wind so freely was new to him.

Of course, he got his wish of a closer look when the paper flew up and hit him in the face. That being a little too close, he reached up and pulled it away, analyzing the strange writing and pictures.

"TNT..." he read out loud. "A concert?"

Two young men and a lady...no...another, more feminine looking guy wearing women's clothing...reached out for him, inviting him to see their show. Hotohori subconsciously noted that the feminine guy was almost as beautiful as himself...almost...and thought about the irony of this flyer coming right to him. "A concert...? Is that what normal people do?"

In that moment he made a decision; he was going to give himself the youth his royal parents never allowed him to have.

to be continued....

notes:

The title comes from Chichiri's image song _Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai_ (I think that's how it's spelled....). It's my favorite of all _Fushigi Yuugi_ songs ^.^ In one part he says "muzukashii uta na no da...." which translates to "this is a difficult song." I felt that line, coming from Chichiri no less, was appropriate for this story.

[1] What the hell is a 'regal' sigh!? Well...I figure everything Hotohori does is regal. =P So there!

[2] Omedetou gozaimasu = Congratulations (for the Japanese impaired)

[3] Yes, the name of their band is TNT.... (cheesy, ne?) At first it was going to be the 'Suzaku Three' or 'San seishi' (couldn't decide if I wanted to go by dub or sub....), but I was talking to myself and joked that I should do a pun on THTC. Then I realized the initials for Tamahome, Nuriko, and Tasuki would make...TNT. I couldn't help but laugh at that, so it stuck. Now, with the ending I decided on...oh, wait, I can't say anymore. ^_~

Also, I had Chichiri's school called 'Suzaku high' at first, then when it came time to name the band I said "oh, I can't have Suzaku in there so many times!" so I changed the name of the high school to 'Four Gods High' (which makes sense since there's others besides Suzaku members there). When I changed the name of the band, I went back with the idea that I _could_ use the name 'Suzaku high', but realized I liked the new name better. It stuck as well. ^_^


	2. Heart ni Kiraboshi Sagashitari!

Muzukashii Uta ~ part two

Muzukashii Uta

Part two

"Now...where are they?"

"Over there," the identical boy pointed. "I'd recognize that hair anywhere."

Said blue hair began to bob up and down as it's owner jumped and waved franticly to get his friends' attention. "Over here! Over here!"

Fighting through the crowd of excited fans, both male and female, the twins made their way to where Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko stood, conveniently right next to the stage. Their tickets had been for general admission, which meant they didn't have a specific seat, but instead had to stand on the main floor. Of course, this was their preferred way of concert going, seeing as their masked friend always managed, somehow, to get a spot up front. They were young enough to stand for a few hours, and Suboshi loved having to opportunity to go mosh-pitting if he felt the urge.

"One of these days you have to tell me your trade secret of getting to the front of the stage," Amiboshi smiled at his friend after dodging a large man in a red plaid jacket. [1]

Together, they made a rather good-looking group. Chichiri wore his nice green pants and a white shirt with his favorite blue denim jacket. A strand of beads, ones that much resembled those his favorite TNT performer always wore, were around his neck.

The tall Mitsukake, wearing white pants, white shirt, and high black boots with a long violet-trimmed yellow coat (also having thrown on a matching yellow/violet headband set), hovered protectively over his little brother, who was clad in cute overalls and a greenish-blue jacket. Both nodded and smiled, greeting the pair who'd just joined them.

Just for fun, and because it was a special occasion, the twins actually dressed in matching outfits consisting of dark blue jeans and tee shirt. The only difference was where Amiboshi wore a nice purple vest with the outfit, Suboshi's matching vest was a bright orange color. [2]

Altogether, the group was stunning, sure to catch the eye of anyone who might be looking. They talked excitedly together for a while, anxiously waiting for the concert to begin. As they chatted, Chichiri noticed a striking young man being pushed around, looking lost and a little scared in the enormous crowd of people. His heart went out to the unknown youth, but his attention was distracted when Suboshi began asking about his beaded necklace, and the stranger was soon forgotten.

***************

Hotohori was way overwhelmed. He'd been to concerts before, sort of, but this was nothing like the orchestra performances he'd attended. All these people! And the noise! It seemed everyone in the stadium must have been talking at once, louder and louder to be heard over the other people talking louder and louder to be heard over everyone else. And more crowded than even the grand ball thrown for his birthday (of course, the fact that only the most elite of families were invited may have had something to do with that).

Clad in white dress pants and shirt with an expensive red trench coat, his long hair tied back fashionably in a loose tail, the noble youth made his way toward the stage. He wanted a good look at what was popular in society, and hoped this band could teach him what he needed to know to fit in. As he neared his destination, close to a group of good-looking teens about his own age, he was shoved from behind. The force of the push knocked him off balance and the normally graceful young man found himself crashing into one of the nearby teens. Very ungracefully, he and the other boy toppled to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"I'm sorry!" Hotohori clambered off his unintended victim, trying to remain looking as sophisticated as possible. "I was pushed from behind and...." It was then that he looked up into the face of the person he'd knocked over, his attention first drawn to the large scar that crossed the other's face, which only enhanced to mysterious beauty of the boy. He was breathtaking. "I'm...sorry."

"It's alright," Chichiri smiled. "The crowds here can get a little rowdy." He picked up his mask from where it landed, having been knocked off during the collision, and brought it to his face, pressing and smoothing it out, effectively covering the scar. He once again looked like a normal, smiling teenager.

'A mask? But...he's so beautiful.' Hotohori didn't give voice to his thoughts, having more tact than that, but his face became a bit heated, and he was grateful for the poor lighting in the stadium that covered his blush.

As they picked themselves up and brushed the dirt off, Chichiri realized this was the same young man he'd seen before, and it appeared he didn't have any companions. That was no way to attend a concert! He made the decision to change the other's situation, and extended his hand. "I'm Chichiri."

"Sai.... Hotohori," he returned the handshake.

***************

"Ready?"

Tasuki slipped on his trademark long black and blue leather coat, then tossed a fanged grin over his shoulder at his teal-haired friend. "I was born ready."

Tamahome stood with his hands on his hips, looking stunning in his knee-high boots, light green pants, and long, red Chinese-style shirt. "Tonight's going to be magical, I can feel it."

"Did you see!?" Nuriko bounced in, wearing a flowing blue and gray silk shirt with tight pants that clung to his strong legs and high-heeled sandals. He linked his arm through Tamahome's and spun him around, giggling excitably. "The crowd is huge! Can you hear them!? This is going to be great!"

The boy's cheerfulness was indeed infectious, and the others couldn't help but laugh and cheer along with him. Forming a small, three-man circle, they clasped hands in a bond of teamwork and friendship.

"We're going to do this!?" Tamahome called out.

"Yeah!"

"Who are we!?"

"TNT!!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

The group jogged out onto the stage, behind the closed curtain, and took position. When given the signal that the stadium lights were set, they knew it was time to begin. They were ready to do what they did best, and from the roar of the crowd, they knew their audience was more than ready too.

With a gleam in his eye, the fire-haired young man brought the microphone to his lips.

***************

When the stadium lights dimmed the crowd went nuts. A tidal wave of sound, screams, chants, and cheers crashed over the people who filled the large building. The amount of energy and adrenaline was at an unbelievable level.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Chichiri jumped up and down. He looked toward his new friend, Hotohori, inviting him to join the excitement. "Yeah yeah yeah!" The noble teen just laughed, taken with the happy boy.

As loud as the place already was, it actually managed to get even louder when the band's trademark opening began.

"We are TNT!! Metcha hajike tande!"[3] Tasuki's gruff and beautiful voice sounded throughout the stadium, ringing out of the giant speakers and straight into the hearts of every person there. And as the curtain rose, and the band began singing out their first hit song, the magic that Tamahome sensed was felt by hundreds of people, created by their own love for their favorite idols.

Hotohori was more than overwhelmed by this point. Never in his closed life had he ever witnessed such a spectacle. _This_ was what normal people did? He'd always thought the palace life was supposed to be privileged, but this was more than he'd ever hoped for. The room was hot, filled with love; vastly different than the cold elite parties and balls he'd always had to attend. These common people were happier than he could have ever hoped to be.

He looked over at Chichiri, amazed that someone with such an obviously hard life could be so ecstatic simply by being near a person he didn't even know. The blue-haired youth's mask had no part in revealing the beautiful smile that lit up his face. And the prince-no-more felt as though he wanted to keep such a smile near him always.

The band was awesome, living perfectly up to their explosive name of 'TNT'. Surely there must have been many hours and days of rehearsal, for not one note was sung off-key, not one dance step was missed or tripped up. They glided across the stage effortlessly; only the sweat that shone in the stage lights giving hint to their hard work.

Nuriko was beautiful, dancing like an angel. His sweet tenor voice sounding like a river to a man dying of thirst. His androgomous looks exciting both male and female members of the audience as he flirted with the world. He glittered like the star he was, for more reasons than the shiny makeup he wore.

Tamahome, cool as always, never once would be caught looking foolish. Always knew the right thing to say and do to drive the crowd wild. When they introduced themselves he whispered his name seductively, making the girls squeal, then moments later was not beyond cracking a joke or two with the others. In a world where too many people were the same, he was refreshingly different.

Tasuki was a fiery ball of pure energy, never once slowing down or showing signs of fatigue. One song after another, dance after dance, he was not to be worn down. His smile never faltered, for here, on stage, he was truly in his element. The true proof was in his voice, powerful like a phantom wolf one moment, then easily softening to a purr the next. He was doing what he was born to do, and could...would...do so forever.

This was TNT.

The audience had taken to dancing; the people who had seats refused the chairs to stand and jump around, and those with general admission even had a mosh pit going on the main floor, which Suboshi was quick to join. Mitsukake had hefted Chiriko to his shoulders so the young boy could see the band better, while Amiboshi and Hotohori stood nearby. Their feet unconsciously tapped along with the beat of the music.

Chichiri, meanwhile, was standing surprisingly stock still, hands gripping the railing that separated him from his idol. He was in utter awe; the only part of him moving was his eyes, which followed the orange hair and leather coat back and forth across the stage. If he didn't have his mask on, the tears of longing on his cheeks would be painfully obvious.

Hotohori noticed; he caught on to where all the blue-haired boy's attention was. And, for reasons he didn't understand, the knowledge made his heart contract.

When the final notes of the last song were sung, not even the mask could hide Chichiri's tears. The salty drops slipped out from under the edges and plunged to the floor. And he wasn't the only one heartbroken to see it end. A great number of audience members cried, never wanting it to be over. Regardless, the lights faded with the music, the curtain fell with the tears, and the band was gone.

***************

"It was a good concert."

"Yes...it was."

"Cheer up."

Chichiri looked up, pouting, at his tall best friend. "I didn't want it to end!"

Mitsukake could only laugh at the other boy.

The group was standing around now, waiting for Chiriko and the twins, who'd gone to use the restroom. Chichiri was moping about the concert being over, but he knew it did have to eventually end, and he was still grateful that he got to be there in the first place. Even that was more than he'd ever hoped for.

"Hey, look at that," the blue-haired boy pointed to a hallway off in the corner. There was a chain in front of the entrance, and a 'keep out' sign warning off anyone passing by. "Looks...important." There was a mischievous hint in the teen's voice.

"Yeah, important enough to _keep out_ of." Mitsukake knew what his friend was up to.

Chichiri stood up, grinning, "let's go exploring!"

"That's probably not a good idea...."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"We have to wait for the others."

"You wait for the others," he grabbed an unsuspecting Hotohori's wrist and started off towards the forbidden hallway, "we're gonna check it out!" With a sputtering (and slightly blushing) longhaired teen in tow, Chichiri disappeared.

And Mitsukake just smiled and shook his head, knowing his friend all too well.

***************

The happy couple was snuggled together on the couch in the backstage breakroom, oblivious to everyone and everything around them...as they usually were when together.

"Tamahome...."

"Miaka...."

"Tamahome...."

"Miaka...."

"Tamahome...you were wonderful tonight."

"Thank you." He tightened his hold around her, breathing in the scent of her soft hair. "I'm glad you could make it; it means a lot to me to have your support."

"Get a room already!"

The teal-haired young man took a moment out of his snuggling to grab a pillow and throw it at his redheaded partner. "You're just jealous."

The other gave a scowl not too unlike a snarl. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Hey hey!" Nuriko interrupted before a real fight broke out. It wasn't uncommon for the two to tease each other until they ended up brawling on the floor. To change the subject, "did you see that hot guy in the red coat standing near the stage? What a babe!" He was met with a round of sweatdrops.

"Err...sorry, but I don't swing that way," was Tamahome's reply. Not that he minded Nuriko's...preferences, it just wasn't his thing. "Ask Tasuki, he does," said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"You're the one who proclaims you hate girls."

"I don't swing _any_ way."

Nuriko rested his hands on his friend's shoulders, smiling apathetically. "Naa, you're just saying that because you don't have anyone." The comforting didn't help any; Tasuki's scowl deepened. "You'll find someone someday...if you lose that hard-ass attitude of yours." ...And deepened even more.

"Forget it," Tasuki said, brushing the other's hands away. "I don't need anyone." He headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Without so much as a glance back, "out for a drink." [4]

***************

"Do you really think this is alright?"

"Shh!" And then a whispered, "of course it isn't."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Just out of curiosity."

".... Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Meow."

"We're going to die...."

"This way, quick!" The two teens ran out from behind the column they were hiding behind, making their way to another hiding spot a few yards further down the hall they were trespassing into. Hotohori was a little uncomfortable sneaking around like this, but he found himself unable to help following his new friend. Chichiri, for his part, wasn't quite sure what he was looking for or what he'd find, he only knew something was telling him this adventure could change his life.

Besides, he was having fun. [5]

They peered around their hiding place, the taller Hotohori's head peeking out above Chichiri's, to which he had to part the long bangs so he could see. When the crash of a door slamming shut sounded they both leapt back behind the column, holding their breath and listening intently for the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, what are you doing here!?"

The two looked up to see a rather large man wearing all black with a tee-shirt that said 'security' across the front standing in the hall in the direction from which they'd just came. Caught! Instinctively, they fled, running in the opposite direction.

Or, tried to, anyway.

Shooting out from behind their hiding spot, Chichiri slammed into another being and was knocked backwards. As the back of his head hit the stone column that was once his refuge, the last thing that registered was pain and a flash of orange. Then his world went black....

***************

There was a drowsy feeling as his body considered waking up, then decided it didn't really want to. It wasn't until he felt someone slapping his face repeatedly that he finally gave a sound of annoyance and opened his one good eye. Knowing he was in the presence of close friends, he didn't worry too much that his mask wasn't where it was supposed to be. When he saw bright blue eyes and brownish colored hair he closed his eye again. "Go away."

"Wakey wakey!" Suboshi called out as he resumed slapping his friend's cheeks.

"Ok, ok!" Chichiri sat up, pushing the other lightly in the shoulder, "I'm up already." As he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his skull he looked around, taking in the unknown surroundings. His eye widened visibly when he noticed the familiar, yet strange people that sat around the room with the rest of his friends.

"Are you alright?" Hotohori asked softly. He couldn't help but feel guilty, having been the one with the blue-haired teen at the time. He felt he should have protected the other somehow, or even stopped him from going in the first place.

"Just a little sore, but..." he blinked and squinted at the new people. "I think I'm hallucinating. I can swear there are TNT members sitting around this room."

To that everyone smirked, giggled, and/or laughed.

Chichiri's heart pounded as a certain redhead stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry," that oh-so-familiar voice spoke, "it's my fault ya got hurt. I wasn't watching where I was going." The injured youth just stared, unsure if the vision before him was real or not. Then a hand was extended to him, "I'm Tasuki." Slowly he took the hand and, in something of a daze, shook it.

Then it hit him...this was real.

He pulled his hand back, as though he'd been burned, and started rummaging around, searching franticly. "My mask! Where's my mask!?" Quietly, and a bit reluctantly, Hotohori handed the false-face over. "Thank you...." he quickly put it in it's place, then smiled up at the room, not noticing (or not letting on if noticed) the slight sadness in everyone's eyes. Though most of them were used to it by now, no one could help but feel bad at the pain the scar caused their friend.

"It's my fault," he said, now feeling comfortable enough to look his idol in the eye. "I'm the one who wasn't watching where I was going. I shouldn't have even been there in the first place. Can you forgive me?"

"Iya," Tasuki said with that accent he was known for, "there's nothing to forgi-"

"Please," the other interrupted. "It would make me feel a lot better...."

Noticing Mitsukake's _'just do it'_ gesture out of the corner of his eye, the flame-haired youth, though not exactly understanding, gave in. "Alright, alright. I forgive ya."

"Thank you."

Neither of them saw Nuriko elbowing Tamahome in the background, hinting at...something, to which the latter pushed away and rubbed his now bruised ribs.

"I'm Chichiri," the teen continued brightly. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you; I never dreamed I'd have an opportunity like this." He spoke calmly and cheerfully, as was his personality, though the thoughts running in his head were quite different. __'I'm sitting in the same room as TNT! I'm talking to Tasuki!! What do I say!?! What do I do!?!'

There were introductions, with Chichiri ecstatic to meet his favorite band, and get the inside scoop about Tamahome's upcoming marriage. Nuriko, little by little, moved so he ended up sitting right next to Hotohori, his babe in the long red coat, and not-so-subtly spent the time flirting. Unfortunately for him, Hotohori was a bit distracted, watching Chichiri watching Tasuki, to pay too much attention. He was polite enough, as was breed into him, but wasn't as into his admirer as the idol wished.

Everyone got along great, and found themselves chatting away. The students fired question after question at the singers about their career, what it was like to be super famous, rumors that were going around, and their lives in general. It was their own personal interview with TNT. The band answered honestly and even asked the others questions of their own, about school, home, and other aspects of a normal life. Of course, there was also a lot of joking and playing around; all in all, they had a very fun time.

It was when Chiriko, who was sitting in the child-loving Tamahome's lap, started nodding off that the group realized just how far along the night had come. It wasn't that they had to worry about school, it being a weekend, but the teens did still have to walk home, and they were all a bit tired from the concert that was what seemed to be hours ago.

The parting was almost sad. For one person in particular, but none of the teens really wanted to leave the presence of their favorite idols, and the stars didn't want to see the few who've ever talked with them like normal people (as opposed to the usual fangirls who just ogled and glomped) leave. They walked together to the backstage doors and then, with smiles all around, the two groups separated.

***************

There was an uncharacteristic bit of fidgeting on the noble youth's part, never having been in this situation before. The group of teens had slowly dwindled, first losing Mitsukake and Chiriko, then Suboshi and Amiboshi, as each residence was reached. Now Hotohori and Chichiri were alone, standing on the blue-haired boy's doorstep. "Well...it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too. And you've got my number; feel free to call anytime."

"I'll do that...."

They regarded each other for a moment before Chichiri smiled and said "well, goodnight," giving a slight wave.

"Goodnight," Hotohori returned the farewell, then began walking down the stone path leading back to the street. He stopped once to turn and glance back, but the other had already slipped into the house.

He didn't even hear the door open or close.

to be continued....

notes:

[1] Just in case you're wondering...yes, I did once have a problem with a 6½' tall person standing in front of me at a concert. All me and my 4'9" self could see for a short period of time was that red plaid jacket.... (I'm now scarred for life... jk)

[2] In case nobody caught on...I attempted to make their outfits a modern-style version of the clothes they wore in the series. _Attempted _being the key word....

[3] ::laughs:: I just had to do it.... Yes, this whole story is going to be a pun on THTC. ^^*

[4] Ooh.... Tasuki is angsty when he's lonely...not that he'd ever admit it.

[5] It's occurred to me that when I'm not sure what to do with Chichiri's personality in a situation I always subconsciously end up making him very fox-like.... ^^*


	3. Boku no Uchuu ni Kimi ga Iru

Muzukashii Uta ~ part three

Muzukashii Uta

Part three

"Stop pacing, it's driving me nuts," a nasal voice spoke from behind a martial arts magazine.

"I can't help it," the flame-haired youth said irritably. "I've gotta do _something_. I...I want to see him again."

Tamahome raised an eyebrow, questioning his friend as he lowered his reading material. "Him?" Not that he had to ask, he knew exactly who the other was talking about. He didn't think it was possible, but Tasuki was actually stuck on someone. And a boy at that! The teal-haired singer almost laughed at the thought. But then, the situation seemed to have made his partner less...grouchy lately, and he was not about to jeopardize that. The youth was usually a cheerful, playful person, but after Tamahome and Miaka's engagement was announced he became more and more moody and started drinking more. This new affection could only be a good thing. Although...it wouldn't hurt to tease a little bit. "Him who?"

"You know," Tasuki said like his bandmate was some kind of idiot, "Chichiri!"

"Oh, _him_," the other smirked.

Finally stopping his pacing, the idol sat down on a nearby couch and gazed out the window. He couldn't help but be reminded of the boy he'd only just met even more at seeing the clear sky, like a blue freedom. He definitely associated the color blue with the masked teen. "I can't explain it.... I've never felt like this before."

"So why don't you call him?"

The red head rolled to face the other side of the room, looking at Tamahome with an _'are you stupid?'_ expression. "I don't have his phone number."

"Ah, I see," the other smirked. "Oh, what's this?" He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and chucked it at his friend, hitting him square in the nose. "A piece of paper seems to have fallen out of my pocket."

"Ya didn't have to hit me with it!"

"Next time I'll have Nuriko throw it at you," he joked.

Tasuki flashed a smile, then turned his attention to the paper he held. Unfolding it revealed seven numbers written in child-like handwriting. "What's this?"

"It's Chiriko's number," his smile went unseen to the amber eyes that widened in realization. "Miaka and I promised we'd take him to the zoo sometime." He knew the other youth wasn't paying any attention to him, but he continued anyway, "it was Miaka's idea, really, with the way she loves kids, but I figured it'd be fun. So we exchanged phone numbers and-" He stopped when the other stood and headed out of the sitting room, having decided what to say when he got a hold of the blue-haired teen. "Hey, where are you going? You don't just get up and leave when someone is talking to you," he joked.

The fiery star halted in the doorway and looked at his partner and friend. The other smirked, waiting for some smart-ass remark. "Tama...thanks." With a fanged grin he was gone, leaving behind a stunned Tamahome.

***************

It was almost a relief to the teen when the phone started ringing. He'd been studying hard for the past two hours, and felt as if his brain had started to fry from over-usage. The break, however short, was quite welcome.

"Moshi moshi?" he spoke into the receiver.

...And got no response.

"Hello?" A little more loudly.

"Hey..." the voice on the other end spoke up. And what a beautifully familiar voice it was! "...It's Tasuki."

The boy's one good eye almost popped out of his head, then narrowed after the initial moment of shock. "This is a joke, right? Suboshi, if that's you I'm going to-"

"It's not a joke," the voice - Tasuki - interrupted. "Chiriko gave Tamahome his number and he gave it to me and I called him and got yer number and..." he took a second to breathe, "...and now I'm calling ya."

Chichiri's eye widened; this was real! "I...I'm sorry...I never thought...." _'Never dreamed'_ he added to himself.

"So I was...ya know, just kinda bored and thought...well...would ya like to hang or somethin'?"

He looked over at the mountain of books and homework that covered his desk. Sure it was the weekend, but he'd planned on spending the free days getting caught up in class. On the other hand...a day with Tasuki didn't come but once in a lifetime, and it would be really dumb to pass it up!

"I'm free," he smiled into the phone.

A short while later found the two sitting at a pleasant outdoor café, Tasuki drinking some kind of juice concoction and Chichiri a bottle of iced green tea. They immensely enjoyed each other's company, and talked about everything under the sun, but also spent some moments in comfortable silence. Both of their hearts felt a calmness from the other's presence.

"How are the others doing?" the blue-haired teen questioned.

"Pretty good," said with a smile. "Tama and Miaka are really busy with their weddin' plans." [1] It was odd, but thinking about it didn't bother him as much when in the other's company. Like the loneliness he usually felt when considering his bandmate's engagement was somehow lifted. "Her and Nuriko actually went dress shopping together today," he laughed. "Speaking of Nuriko...." his look became a bit sly, "he really has a thing for that long-haired friend of yers."

"Hotohori?"

"Yeah. All day long it's Hotohori this, and Hotohori that. Real annoyin'."

Chichiri smiled. "I've been seeing him quite a bit and, I'm sorry to say, but I don't think he even remembers who Nuriko is."

"Oh?" Tasuki's heart contracted at the 'seeing him quite a bit' part, and he could feel a certain green-eyed monster creep up on him. "I think they'd make a cute couple, both bein' so conscious about their looks an' all."

He wanted to believe, could have sworn, maybe it was just him, but did Tasuki actually sound jealous? About him spending time with Hotohori? Couldn't be....

But maybe....

***************

'__What is it about him? Why am I so drawn to him? Could it be his kindness? His friendliness? The way he can be so playful, like a fox, while still maintaining an air of maturity? Or is it the way he continues to smile even though he is so full of pain? ...I probably shouldn't even be here....'

And yet, there he was.

The noble youth looked at the small house where his blue-haired friend lived alone. In the time they'd been spending together, Hotohori had learned that the same accident that scarred him, though he wouldn't ever say what it was, also took away his whole family and two of his best friends, everyone who was important to him. He got enough money from the government to be able to live on his own and, aside from the few friends he kept close, he lived a bit like a hermit, only going out when necessary or when he suffered from the occasional bout of restlessness.

He approached the front door and knocked gently. The teen always seemed to know when someone was there, so anyone who visited him often enough knew there was no point in banging loudly on the door. Actually, his sense was so keen they probably didn't have to knock at all, but it was the polite thing to do. When it became obvious that no one was home, Hotohori sighed and stared at the door a minute more, as if willing the smiling boy to appear.

"Hotohori?"

The youth turned around, to the sound of the voice. Guess it worked, there he was. With a pop idol next to him, giving the unexpected visitor a _look_.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...was just stopping by to say hi," he said with a slight pause. "But if you're busy I'll go."

"No," Chichiri gestured towards his door, "stay. We were just hanging out."

"Actually, I've gotta get goin' anyway," Tasuki suddenly spoke up. "Rehearsal an' all."

"Oh...." The blue-haired boy hoped he didn't sound as down and he thought he did, that would be giving too much away. Though he was cheered a bit when the other pulled him into a brief hug.

"I'll see ya later," he said as he released the shorter teen. With a slight wave to Hotohori, the fiery youth left, while a mahogany eye watched through a mask.

After a moment, the remaining friend's voice spoke, "I didn't know you two were seeing each other."

"It's not like that," a blush crept over Chichiri's face...not that the other could see it through the mask, and he was grateful for that. "He called me just today, and we decided to go out. ...That's all."

"Oh," said softly, then a bit louder "well I think it's great that you get to spend time with someone you admire so much."

"Mm," he nodded, smiling wide.

They went inside the small house and Chichiri brewed his favorite green tea, putting the kettle and two of his nicest tea cups, as well as a few cookies, on a tray to carry into the sitting room where his friend waited. He felt maybe it was a little formal, but something about the longhaired youth made him want to be a little more polite than usual. He just couldn't place what it was....

As he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of his friend, his slim wrist was caught in a tight grip. He looked up, shocked, to meet Hotohori's too serious eyes. "Wha-?"

"Chichiri, I...." the other stammered. "I have to tell you...I can't help...." His grip became more firm as his resolve did. "I need to tell you how I feel."

"Hotohori...."

"I can't hold it in any more! I...I think I love you."

The masked teen pulled away, not forcefully, but with enough strength to remove himself from the other's grip. "Hotohori...I'm sorry...I...."

"Don't be sorry," golden eyes looked away. "I don't expect you to feel the same. We hardly even know each other, but I can't go on pretending there's nothing there." His face held a mixture of all the strange emotions, unknown feelings, which were running through him. When Chichiri's hand covered his, he looked back up into the smiling face.

"I understand," he began. "I know what it's like to have profound feelings for someone...out of reach. You're my friend; I wish I could return your feelings and make you happy. But I won't lie to you, that would just hurt both of us in the end."

Hotohori took the other's hand and held it to his cheek, closing his eyes as he felt the soft skin against his own. "It would mean the world to me...if we could at least remain friends."

With a true smile, Chichiri caressed the other's flawless face, then pulled his hand away gently. "Of course!" his high, cheerful voice came back. "We'll always be friends! And, ya know," he continued as he began pouring the tea and distributing the cookies, "I don't know if you remember Nuriko, but it seems he really has a thing for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Hotohori laughed. "He's the really pretty one, right?"

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing, not mentioning the confession again, but feeling a bit closer to one another knowing they had a friendship full of complete trust.

***************

"The nerve of that boy!" The golden haired Emperor stormed throughout the palace, "after all we've done for him, he has the gall to run away! I thought we raised him better than that!"

"My Lord, please calm down." The Empress, Queen Soi, followed behind her husband, making a feeble attempt to calm his temper. Though she too was upset at the Prince's actions, she knew an enraged Nakago spelled trouble for everyone. More than trouble...it was downright dangerous. "I'm sure he'll come back."

"He shall be punished!" he continued on, ignoring his companion's words. "I'll make him an example to anyone who even considers disobeying me."

"But he is your son!"

"He is not my son!!" the Emperor roared. "He is a traitor, and his punishment shall be death!!!"

His words sounded throughout the palace, echoing to a deafening silence. The Queen held her tongue, not saying anything lest his Lord's temper be turned on her. She'd never seen him this angry before, and knew there was now no way to save her son. He had spoken.

After a deathly silent moment, the icy Emperor grabbed the nearest guard and growled into his face, "bring me Ashitare."

to be continued....

notes:

[1] Oh, yeah...so busy Tamahome has time to sit around reading magazines. ^^*

Anou...I know this part is kinda short. Especially compared to the previous one.... ^^* Demo...in the middle of the chapter I ended up losing my notebook. Now I have little (aka: no) idea what's supposed to happen next.... ~_~ Looks like I'll be winging it from here on out....


	4. Kaze no Uta

Muzukashii Uta ~ part four

Muzukashii Uta

Part four

Beneath the mask, Chichiri was smiling happily as he gazed around the large, empty arena in amazement. It looked ten times bigger when there wasn't hundreds of people crammed into the place. "This is so cool!"

He and his close circle of friends had been invited to watch TNT during a rehearsal. It was Tasuki's idea, looking for an excuse to have the blue-haired teen around him, but Nuriko had a large part in having the whole group invited, for reasons of his own. They were given a brief tour of the building by a 'roadie' while the band got ready, then were shown to some seats that had been set up in front of the stage. Miaka also joined the group, sitting by Chiriko, and, of course, Hotohori made it a point to sit by Chichiri.

The two hadn't mentioned the longhaired youth's little confession to anyone, or to each other, and though they weren't exactly uncomfortable around each other, they were a bit more aware of the other's presence. They still managed to become really close friends, and saw each other most every other day. Today Hotohori could feel a certain energy radiating from Chichiri, excitement at being able to see Tasuki again, and couldn't help but feel a bit down, even though he was happy for the other boy.

All kinds of people, producers, choreographers, technicians, and the like, hovered around and on the stage, charting out the dance moves that would make TNT take the audience's breath away. Every now and then the oh-so-important director people would glare at the group of teenagers when they cracked a joke or got too noisy, but they knew there was nothing they could do about the guests. Kicking them out would incur the wrath of Tasuki, and that was something they rather feared.

It seemed a lifetime before the band finally made it onto stage, dressed in matching red satin shirts and black dress pants. They spoke to one of the producers a moment before Nuriko caught sight of Hotohori, and began jumping up and down, waving at the group. Full of excitement, the teens waved back, with Miaka making kissy faces at Tamahome, who began to return them, then stopped when he realized people were watching him. Not too long after, the idols took position on the stage, while the technicians cleared out, and began their routine when the music started.

They performed beautifully; their natural talents showed even in rehearsal, and the onlookers felt as if they were getting their own private concert. When difficult moves were successfully executed, the group cheered and whistled, encouraging the stars to work harder than they normally would for a practice. They only time there was any kind of slip up was when Tasuki, who'd been distracted by Hotohori leaning in a bit too closely to whisper something to Chichiri, tripped over a floor stagelight and collided with Tamahome, sending them both crashing to the ground. Of course, this started a mini-brawl and a break was called after they were pulled off of one another so they could relax a bit.

"Teme, [1] it was an accident," the fiery youth growled at his partner as he leaned against the stone wall outside the arena. The whole group had gone out for some fresh air, and were sitting and/or standing around in the shade of the building. Refreshments had been served, as well as ice bags for Tasuki and Tamahome to reduce the swelling their little scuffle had caused. "Ya didn't have ta go pickin' fights over it."

"If you were paying attention it wouldn't have happened in the first place," the other shot back.

"It was an accident!"

"You're just too damn clumsy!"

"I'll show ya clumsy!!"

"Boys, boys," Nuriko stepped in between the two. "Restrain yourselves. We've only got a week before the next concert; don't go marring your perfect complexions." He winked at his bandmates, "we can't have the audience see you two all bruised up, now can we?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Whatever." Tasuki brushed away the hand Nuriko had placed on his shoulder and moved to stand by Chichiri while Miaka went to reprimand Tamahome for fighting. But, as usual, it wasn't long before they'd forgotten all about the argument and were laughing and joking like nothing happened.

Things were looking rather pleasant; Suboshi and Tamahome had a conversation about a commonly liked video game, while Chiriko described to Miaka all kinds of things he wanted to see and do when they went to the zoo together, and Nuriko spent the time hitting on Hotohori. Everyone was talking amongst themselves...except Chichiri. The blue-haired teen had remained unusually quiet for some time.

Amiboshi came to notice his friend's lack of participation in the conversation, and gently asked, "are you alright?"

"I've got a really strange feeling," responded the other boy. "Like...something's going to happen."

The young flutist tensed up a bit. "Something bad?" He knew when Chichiri sensed something it was usually right. The masked teen's intuition was keen, and him having a 'feeling' meant something was definitely up.

"I...." He took a quick glance at Hotohori, and a shiver ran up his spine. "I'm not sure."

***************

A man.... No, not a man, but rather, a beast charged through a small, woodsy area. In no time he'd cleared the trees and entered an open parking lot. He was on a mission.

Ashitare didn't particularly have anything against the young prince. In fact, he really didn't have any opinion of the heir at all, since he'd never met the youth. But, though he wasn't completely human, he wasn't completely animal either, and he was intelligent enough to know fear.

Nakago was fear.

The Emperor had kept the man-beast locked up most of his life, and he well knew better than to go against His Highness's wishes. He didn't want to kill...but he could still feel the lashings of Nakago's whip from the last time he displeased the Emperor, and that had been a long time ago. He did what he had to.

Right now, he had to carry out orders on the execution of Prince Saihitei.

He paused for a moment and sniffed the air. It was difficult in the crowded city, but he eventually caught the noble youth's scent. Glaring at the situation and hardening his heart, the beast assassin headed out with animal speed in the prince's direction.

***************

"So," Nuriko hung playfully on Hotohori's arm, smiling slyly, "hows about you and I go out sometime?"

The longhaired youth blushed slightly. It wasn't that he didn't have any experience in having people fawn over him, with his dashing good looks he was actually quite used to it. The court ladies and all his potential suitors had constantly bid for his attention, but he never thought much about them; they were in love with the prince's title, not him as a person. But Nuriko didn't know his heritage; he liked him for him. Furthermore...Nuriko was a guy! And a beautiful one at that! Having another male flirt so shamelessly with him was something new.

"Well, I...umm..."

"Look out!!"

Hotohori turned to where he heard Chichiri's voice come from, only to be tackled by the teen. Bewildered, he looked up, but saw the other boy glaring intently away from him. He followed the youth's line of vision, totally unprepared to see a large not-quite-man crouched in the exact spot where he'd been standing moments before; the beast's claws were buried in the ground where they'd missed their target. The masked teen tensed, then quickly rolled the both of them to the side, just as the attacker lunged.

"What the fuck!?" Tasuki gave voice to the thought on everyone's mind.

Everyone stared apprehensively at the animal, shocked and scared. Chiriko ran into Mitsukake's arms, while Tamahome moved instinctively to stand in front of Miaka.

"What is that?"

"And why is it after Hotohori?"

Ashitare glared at the youth with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "I have orders from Lord Nakago," he growled, "to execute the prince, Saihitei."

"Prince? What?" The group, most of them anyway, stared in confusion.

"It was easy for me to sniff out your pungent nobility," continued the beast.

Chichiri caught on instantly. "You're the prince." It was a statement, not a question, as he looked at the noble youth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I'm sorry...."

"It makes sense though," Suboshi cut in, "I always thought you were too fancy and mature to be normal."

Hotohori gave a brief scowl before the man-beast roared out "enough of this! I'm going to finish you!" He began an onslaught of attacks, lunging with bared fangs and reaching out with his claws.

Even with his animal speed, Chichiri was always one step ahead of the assassin as he pushed and pulled his friend out of the way. So busy protecting the other, though, caused the masked teen to forget about saving his own skin, and was a bit too slow to move out of the way as Ashitare took a swipe. He stumbled as the claws scratched across his leg, not causing too much damage, but a whole lot of pain. He hit the ground, taking Hotohori down with him, and his mask was knocked clear from his face. His one eye widened, knowing they were now vulnerable, then closed tightly as he waited for the oncoming attack.

When the attack didn't come he opened his eye again, to see the beast being restrained from behind by none other than Nuriko. Few knew it, but the crossdressing idol had a strength that was almost inhuman. Nobody could quite figure out why, he refused to work out for fear of becoming too muscular and 'manly'. It was just a gift he seemed to be born with and had all his life. [2]

It was a gift that was being used to its full extent at that moment. "You're a strong galute," the star grunted out as he held on with all his power.

"Nuriko!" everyone stared, shocked at the singer's action.

"I won't let you hurt him!" the violet-haired man yelled out, fully intending to rid the world of this beast that attacked his prince. Orders or not, he tried to hurt Hotohori, and for that, he was going down.

[3] In a brave move to get a better position on his opponent, Nuriko attempted to leap over the animal, but greatly misjudged his speed. The sharp claws pierced his body, and he was suspended in the air, impaled by the beast. There was a collective gasp as the idol's blood started to flow, staining the ground beneath him. And for a moment, which seemed like forever, all was still.

Nuriko's life flashed before his eyes; his hopes and dreams, life and love, everything important to him made a special final appearance in his mind, giving him a sense of peace as the blood left him. He thought of his little sister, Korin, who'd always wanted to be a singer but was killed before she had the chance, and of his own rise to stardom in her honor. He thought of his best friends, Tasuki and Tamahome, and how wonderfully close they all were. Then the image of Hotohori came to his mind. He'd liked the guy...the prince...ever since he first laid eyes on him. He loved beautiful things, and the noble youth was the loveliest he'd ever seen. Then he got to know him, and he turned out to be a kind and gentle person, but also had an air of intelligence and dignity. A beautiful person, through and through. A beauty he had to protect.

A surge of energy filled the singer, and the still moment ended as he used his restored strength to fling himself off his opponent's arm. He caught the large beast's head in his arms as he dropped down, and squeezed at the temples, putting every ounce of his power into it.

The pressure applied to Ashitare's skull was unbearable, and he howled in pain, moving erratically to try and knock the other away from him. But Nuriko's grip was too firm, and the idol let out a yell of his own as he felt the half-man's cranium give in. The animalistic assassin fell dead to the ground and the violet-eyed youth landed shakily on his feet.

The beautiful star, covered in his own blood, glanced over his shoulder at the newly discovered prince...and smiled. Then his eyes closed and his body dropped.

"Nuriko!" "Nuriko!" Everyone called out, running to their fallen friend.

"Please," Miaka held her Man of Honor to her, crying, "open your eyes!"

"Nuriko!" Tamahome and Tasuki crowded around the body, shaking him and calling his name. "Come on! Nuriko!"

Mitsukake pushed his way through the group, "let me through," and kneeled before the idol. "I have medical training." The tall teen had a great interest in medicine, and planned on becoming a doctor someday. He'd taken many extra biology and medical courses in school and at the local college, and also had a natural ability to help people. Those who knew him well knew the singer was in good hands, and were grateful that he was there. [4] "Somebody call an ambulance!" Amiboshi was on it, running towards the arena, and taking Chiriko with him so that the child didn't have to see the bloody body any longer.

As the youth performed the proper first aid, Hotohori looked on, confused as to why someone who had so much would put themselves in danger like that for him. The only conclusion he could come to was that it was because he was the prince, and the idol was doing what he thought was his duty. Or maybe he thought he'd get some kind of reward out of it...if he survived.

Within minutes the ambulance had arrived, paramedics rushing to the fallen star and doing what they did best. The group could only stammer something about being attacked when asked what happened, and before long the body was packed up in the emergency vehicle and ready to be taken to the hospital. Hotohori insisted on riding with Nuriko, feeling responsible for what happened. If he hadn't run away in the first place, he supposed, this never would have happened. Everyone else agreed to meet at the hospital.

As they rode along, sirens blaring and lights flashing, the noble youth gazed at the idol, taking note of his beauty even when in such a state. It was funny...the other had been trying for his attention ever since they'd met, but he'd never taken the time to really look at the violet-haired star, and now that he did, it pained him. Perhaps, if Nuriko survived this - no...when Nuriko was well again - he would find some way to repay his bravery.

***************

The hospital's waiting room was way too cheerful, and stank of the medicine smell that nobody ever got used to, making even the well feel sick. Nurses in pristine white uniforms hustled about, moving charts and changing bedpans and doing other nurse things. Years old magazines were strewn about, as if people cared about news that was long over with. There was a coffee maker in the corner for those waiting, as well as plenty of creamer...but no sugar.

Tasuki hated that.

"All this fuckin' creamer and no sugar!" the fiery youth complained loudly. [5]

"I...could get you some," a hospital volunteer offered. She suspected who he was, and was subconsciously sucking up to the idol.

"Don't bother," he growled, "I'll drink it black." He shooed the girl away and sat in one of the too-uncomfortable seats, taking a drink of the plain beverage, wincing, then dropping the still-full cup in the garbage can. He sat a moment, crossing his legs, then uncrossing, and then crossing the other way. He drummed out a mindless beat on the armrest, then shifted in his seat, uncrossing his legs again.

Just a tad edgy.

The group was sitting anxiously around the waiting room, hoping for good news, but fearing the worst. Tamahome and Miaka sat closely next to one another, with Chiriko in the girl's lap, both of them crying softly. The teal-haired singer's own face was grim, every now and then a tear of his own escaping though he tried to remain strong for his fiancée and the others.

The twins were sitting back-to-back, mirror image faces with mirror image expressions of worry as they stayed near each other for strength. Mitsukake was talking with one of the doctors, explaining the aid he'd given. The professionals were amazed at how much the teen knew about medicine, and exclaimed that a big part of Nuriko's chance at survival was due to the fact that the tall youth was around at the time.

On the other side of the room sat Chichiri and Hotohori, the only ones talking. The blue-haired teen, who was still maskless having not bothered to grab the item in all the rush to get where they now were, was softly telling the other that it wasn't his fault...without much success. The noble youth firmly believed the whole situation was to be blamed on him, never mind the fact that his father was the ruthless one who sent out the assassin, and was overcome with grief. At the same time, though he felt selfish thinking it, he was relieved that the other person who'd protected him, Chichiri, was not in Nuriko's position. Maybe because of his feelings for the teen, or maybe because the other boy didn't have nearly as much strength as the idol did, but he couldn't help but want to be near the boy to make sure he was alright.

The two eventually fell quiet, Hotohori still unconvinced of his innocence in the matter, and the room became silent. Unbearably silent to some.

In a fit of restlessness, Tasuki stood again and paced around a bit before deciding the window was a good place to stand, looking out over the hospital's parking lot. He was still for only a moment, before his fist lashed out and hit the windowsill, hard. The metal sill dug into his hand, cutting open his knuckles, but for some reason he rather enjoyed the brief pain.

Chichiri left his spot by Hotohori and retrieved some gauze from the nearby nurse's station, then went over to where Tasuki was. A brief bit of amazement at how comfortable he'd become around the idol entered his mind, but quickly left as he silently took the injured hand in his and began wrapping the cuts. The other looked on, giving a quietly spoken "thanks." When finished, the blue-haired teen continued to hold his hand, looking up into amber eyes, offering his support. He couldn't help but feel something sparking between them, and was shocked when the star suddenly tensed and jerked his hand roughly away.

"Tasuki? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said sarcastically, "just fine. Now...leave me alone." He turned away from the confused teen, looking out the window again.

"I...I was just-"

"Leave. Me. ALONE!!"

Now they had everyone's attention; seven pairs of wide-open eyes stared in complete shock at the two. Before they'd always been so apparently fond of one another, each obvious in their affection for the other. Friendly and playful, always smiling at one another. This was something totally unexpected. It was understood if Tasuki was upset, they all were, but to snarl like that at Chichiri of all people...something deeper had to be upsetting the fiery star.

Without his mask, the scarred teen's emotions were painfully obvious. Confusion, betrayal, hurt, and even anger flashed through his mahogany eye, though the rest of him was still and speechless.

And the pained look hurt Tasuki. His heart contracted and he suddenly felt like jumping out the window he stood by. "Look, 'Chiri...." Seven eyebrows quirked up at the spontaneous nickname. "I like ya, ok. I'm man enough ta admit that. I like ya a lot. But him," a finger was raised and pointed at Hotohori, "he's the God damned prince! I can't compete with that. Hell, it's probably illegal ta try. I know he likes ya too, so...just go to him." He sat, slumped, on the windowsill, letting his head fall against the glass with a 'thud'.

The room once more fell into a silence, with everyone staring at Chichiri staring at Tasuki. The teen wished he had his mask at that moment; he wanted to put the smiling face on and say it's alright and that he understood. But he didn't understand, and his confusion and hurt were written plainly on his face, bared for all to see.

Hotohori himself was more confused than ever. This was a good thing, right? His competition just dropped out of the race. Then why did he feel so miserable about it? Was it because of how much pain it caused his dear friend?

The quiet room became stifling to the longhaired youth, and he suddenly and quickly stood, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"Where are you going?" Chiriko asked quietly.

"To see Nuriko."

Everyone was a bit astonished, watching as he headed for the door. "They won't let you in the ICU," Mitsukake informed him. [6]

"I'm the prince," was Hotohori's somewhat bitter reply. "I can do whatever I want."

to be continued....

notes:

[1] 'teme' = ....umm...I think 'bastard' is a good/correct translation

[2] just for the record, I have no intention to make this a reincarnation fic ...officially, anyway, but you can assume whatever you want ^_^

[3] begin mini-replay of episode 33...now ^^*

[4] ~_~ this time....

[5] sounds like me at work ^^*

[6] anou...I have no idea how hospitals work... do they let people in there? or is it just family? anyhoo...I'm just taking a guess from what I, like, see on TV an' stuff

Saa...and another part done! Yay! And, good news, I found my notebook ::holds up blue spiral pad:: see! So now I know what I'm supposed to be writing! ^_^ This part turned out longer than expected; I actually cut out a lot of what I was going to put and will be putting it in the next chapter...which wasn't even supposed to be.... When I started this fic, I'd intended on keeping it short, four parts or so.... It's running away on me! o_o


	5. Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi

Muzukashii Uta ~ part five

Muzukashii Uta

Part five

The white room whirred quietly, accompanied by the bleep of monitors and other hospital equipment. A heavy and unsteady breathing could be heard through the oxygen mask that covered a beautiful, delicate face. All kinds of wires and machines were hooked up to the patient, helping him heal.

Nuriko was out of the danger zone, for now. The doctors had managed to patch the idol up nicely, stopped the bleeding, and replaced a lot of the lost blood. Hotohori promised himself he'd make a large, anonymous donation to both the hospital and the blood bank when things had settled.

Now the prince simply watched the sleeping figure, confused, lost, and hurt at all that had happened. Nuriko was hurt and it was his fault; Chichiri was hurt and it was his fault; Tasuki was hurt and it was his fault...things weren't looking too good for the noble youth. Not that anyone really blamed him, except maybe Tasuki, but he couldn't help but feel miserable and worthless, like a bad curse affected him.

As he gazed at the figure on the bed, the singer's eyes slowly opened, registering on the visitor. A happy, yet weak, smile lit up the violet-haired youth's face, and he carefully lifted a hand to remove the oxygen mask, even though such a task was difficult in his state. "That's just the face I wanted to wake up to," he said softly and slowly; the lack of strength was evident even in his voice.

"I...I don't know how to repay you," was all Hotohori could manage to say.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. I can't thank you enough...but I can't understand why you did what you did. Why did you put your life in danger for me?" The noble youth looked down, "is it...because I'm the prince?"

The idol gave a weak laugh, and paused a moment to gather some energy for what he was about to say. "I did it because...I like you," he smiled softly, "I always have. From the very first time I saw you, lost in the crowd at a concert.... Even before I knew your little secret. I would have done it no matter who you were." He looked as though he wanted to go on, but didn't have the strength.

The reply shocked Hotohori, and confused him even more; he didn't quite understand the concept of doing things for a prince without expecting something in return. "How? How can you so easily endanger all that you have, your fame and your life, for someone you simply like?"

"It's more than that," Nuriko smiled, "more than 'like'. I feel...." He paused for a moment, being worn down even by just talking, and yawned. His makeup lined eyelids [1] fluttered a bit, remaining only halfway open. "I feel as though I've known you for the longest time. Like...even in a past life I may...have...." [2]

Without finishing the sentence, the star's eyes gently closed as he fell back to sleep.

***************

"Ahou!" [3]

There was a loud crashing as a body was drug across the nurse's station, knocking the contents everywhere. Bandages, syringes, rubber gloves, and bedpans, all kinds of things went flying as a teal-haired man drug his flame-haired partner through the hospital, making sure to be extra rough with him. Tamahome had a firm grip on Tasuki's shirt, and couldn't care less if the other hit a wall or two as they exited the building. Tasuki, for his part, was letting out a stream of curses as he tried to free himself of the other's hold, in vain.

Once outside, in an empty area behind the hospital, the youth slammed his friend against the wall, hard. "You call yourself a man!? Huh!?" He pulled back a bit, giving himself enough room to slam the other against the wall again. "If you were really a man you'd fight for the one you love and stop being such an idiot!" Catching the confused and somewhat frightened look on Tasuki's face at the word "love," he gave a smirk, still not loosening his hold. "That's right, love. Maybe you won't admit it, but I can see it in your eyes plain as day. You _love_ him." His look became hard again, as he glared at the other man. "Are you really going to just let him get away?"

Having long since shut up, Tasuki now glared calmly at his partner. "Tama...put me down." He was released, and walked past the other youth, bumping his shoulder as he went by. "You wouldn't understand," he said without looking back, "you've never had to go up against _royalty_ for Miaka. Just...stay out of it."

And he left, with Tamahome yelling after him, "you can't just walk away!"

***************

When given the word that Nuriko was out of danger, but not allowed any visitors (besides Hotohori), the group went their separate ways. Everyone was tired and mostly just wanted to be alone for a while. Tamahome had fetched Miaka, who got not much of a response when asked where Tasuki went; Mitsukake, Chiriko, and the twins each went back to their homes.

Chichiri went home too, after first stopping by the arena to pick up his mask. He briefly made note that the authorities had picked up Ashitare's body, but was too tired to think much about it. It had been a long day.

Now the blue-haired teen was just lying in bed, unable to sleep, but too tired to do anything else. The day's occurrences ran through his mind, both the good points and the bad, as he stared at the ceiling. His heart hurt as he remembered what Tasuki had said to him.

So, he had the idol's affection, something he'd never believed could actually happen. But what good did it do him? He still wasn't able to be with the fiery star. At the same time, he had something that thousands of people around the world would die for.

"Still doesn't do me any good," he said out loud, to himself.

The situation was far too confusing for his tastes, and he found himself wishing things could be easy and normal again.

And what about Hotohori? The prince! He had his affection too. _'Gee, aren't I popular all of a sudden,'_ he snorted at himself in sarcasm. But the noble youth knew he didn't return his feelings, and was understanding and content with it, so why couldn't Tasuki see that too?

He lifted the mask that he held in his hand, and stared into its ever-smiling face. For some reason, he didn't feel like wearing it right now...didn't feel like pretending to be happy. For once, he wanted everyone to know he was upset and hurt. For once, he wanted to be true to himself.

"Hikou...." he breathed a name that hadn't left his lips in years. "Help me. I don't know what to do."

When a warm presence surrounded him, he was finally able to curl up on his side and fall asleep. The mask left his fingers, falling gently to the ground.

***************

Amber eyes stared into yet another alcoholic drink. The bar wasn't too crowded and the noise level was low, creating a pleasant, comfortable atmosphere. Music played in the background, the drinks were good, the girls hanging out were pretty....

Tasuki felt like garbage.

Now matter how nice the place seemed, everything looked bad to the fiery youth. Even trying to drink himself into a stupor wasn't doing any good. He kept hallucinating, seeing blue-haired guys everywhere, which spat in his face where his mind really was.

All he felt like doing was staring into the half-empty glass in front of him, but even that wouldn't settle his heart. Not even the booze could quiet the raging emotions that ran through him.

He pushed the glass away and leaned back in his chair with an exasperated "shit." Then, after throwing some bills on the counter, more than enough to pay his tab, he left.

***************

Nuriko's mauve eyes [4] opened and instantly took notice of the longhaired youth who was sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He smiled at how beautiful the other was when he slept, though he looked rather uncomfortable.

Next he looked around and noted that he was in a different room then before; even though he was only awake a brief moment previously, he could tell from the coloring. Where the other room was an extremely clean looking white, this one was a soft yellow in color, and had cheerful pictures of kittens and flowers hanging on the wall. And this room was a double, two beds for two patients, although the other one was currently empty. __'This must be the recovery room. How long have I been out?'

He also noticed the oxygen mask and some of the other equipment had been unhooked, though he still had an IV and a few monitors attached here and there.

He turned his attention back to the sleeping prince, and moved to sit up and wake him. Bad idea. When an agonizing pain shot through his chest he had to bite his lip to hold back a yell, and lay back down, still until the pain subsided. With a sigh and some controlled breaths the aching stopped, and he resigned himself to simply look at the other while he rested.

A sound caught his attention, and he turned his head to see the window opening...from the outside. When the glass was fully opened, a figure pulled itself up from the outer ledge and entered the room.

"Hi," the guest gave a fanged grin.

"Tasuki!" He gave his partner a big smile, happy to have someone to talk to. "How's it going?"

"Shitty," the other replied with a smile, "but shouldn't I be the one askin' that?"

"I've been worse," he joked, then winced at the pain the laugh caused him. "Can't think of any times at the moment, but...hey, it only hurts when I move...and laugh...and breathe...and think."

"Well, we don't have ta worry 'bout the thinkin' part." The flame-haired idol smiled and moved to sit by the bed, then stopped upon seeing the sleeping youth in the chair. "He been here all this time?"

"I don't know," Nuriko replied softly, "I just woke up and there he was."

Tasuki stared at the Hotohori for a moment, fragments of things said what seemed like ages, yet was actually only days, ago running through his mind. After considering him a minute he leaned over and gently gathered the noble youth in his arms, briefly surprised at his weight. He looked at the prince another moment before softly muttering "troublemaker," and carrying him over to the empty bed on the other side of the room.

After he returned to the patient's bedside and taking the now empty chair, Nuriko smiled at the other star softly. "Don't blame him; it's not his fault things happened. He was just trying to make a better life for himself. He didn't want any of this to happen."

"I know," Tasuki grumbled.

"So," the violet-haired idol resumed his usual cheerfulness, "how's Chichiri and the others?" He grinned and winked at his partner.

"Tama and Miaka are fine," he nodded. "Chichiri..." he looked away, heart suddenly down. "To tell ya the truth, I haven't seen Chichiri."

"What!?"

"Haven't ya noticed yer prince over there's affection for him?" Nuriko scowled. "I can't...won't compete with that. He's royalty. I'm nobody. He's the prince. I'm-"

"You're Tasuki!" the other interrupted, "of TNT! And you're the one that funny looking kid loves!"

There was that word again, 'love'. Tamahome's words came charging back at him, _'fight for the one you love...I can see it in your eyes'_. He bowed his head in thought. Even Nuriko saw it, so how come he was the only one who didn't realize it?

"Besides," Nuriko cut into his thoughts, looked around, and whispered slyly, "I think Hotohori is starting to like me." He giggled and winked. "I just had to get myself nearly killed to get his attention."

Tasuki smiled and shook his head, glad to know some things never change. "I really am an idiot."

He stood up, intending to take his leave. With a "thanks for your advice" and a hug goodbye to his friend, he made his way back over to the window from which he'd came.

"Oh, and Tasuki?"

"Yeah?" he looked over to the other.

"...Why the _Hell_ are you going through the window?"

The fiery idol grinned, "they're not letting visitors see ya yet. Immediate family only an' all. Kinda sucks that yer on the third floor though."

Nuriko laughed, then winced again. "You know, you'd make a great bandit." Then, as an afterthought, "what are we going to do about the concert? I can't perform in this condition."

"We'll think of something."

Hotohori chose that moment to awaken, sitting up on the bed and shaking his hair out of his face. He blinked, vision not quite focused yet, as Tasuki waved and exited the building. "What the-" He turned to Nuriko. "Did you just see something fly out the window?"

The idol smiled at the other, who looked so cute in his confusion. "You must be imagining things. Now...come sit over here by me."

***************

The teen had been sitting in the same spot in front of his computer, staring blankly at days worth of backlogged e-mail that he just didn't feel like responding to, for a good half hour. Most of the electronic letters were from 'TNTML', the computer mailing list he was proud owner of, but he really didn't want to answer to all the rumors that Nuriko had been attacked, shot, raped, kidnapped, deported, and/or died of a drug overdose, [5] or even discuss the band at all.

When the knock came at his door his first thought was to ignore it; he'd taken a few days off of school because he seriously didn't feel like being around anyone, and a visitor would defeat the purpose of his time off. Then, on second thought, he decided to answer it after all, never mind the fact that he was sitting around in nothing but boxers and a tee shirt. [6] His guess was that maybe it was Hotohori; he kind of missed the nobleman, and felt he owed him an apology, though he didn't know why. Or maybe it was Mitsukake or one of the gang, dropping off homework and checking in on him again. Either way, it was better than staring at a computer screen.

Upon opening the door he discovered it wasn't one of his friends after all, but rather, an orange-haired idol that stood on his doorstep, holding a brown tube of sorts.

"T-Tasuki...."

"Heyya...."

After the briefest moment of hesitation, Chichiri took a step back, inviting the other to enter. He motioned to the living room couch, saying "have a seat," then went to the kitchen and got some refreshments. "Excuse me while I...go put some clothes on."

As the teen left, Tasuki chuckled "but I like the way yer dressed now," to himself, quiet enough so that the other wouldn't hear. When the boy re-entered the room, now wearing khaki pants and a green and yellow 'Adidas' shirt, he handed him the tube he'd been carrying. "Present for ya."

"What is it?"

"A peace offering...kinda."

The blue-haired youth popped the top off the tube and pulled out a long, rolled up item. Unrolling it revealed it to be a beautiful looking 'TNT' poster, one that he'd never seen in stores before, featuring Tasuki in the center with Tamahome and Nuriko on either side of him. In the corner a short message was written, _'To Chichiri.. Luv ya lots! Tasuki'_, with little hearts drawn around it.

As the masked teen stared at the gift, Tasuki continued, "I've been a real dumbass lately. I know that won't make up for it, but I was hopin'...ya know...that ya could forgive me an' all."

Chichiri continued to stare at the poster - more specifically, at the message that was written. His eyes read _'Luv ya lots!'_ over and over, until his vision began to get blurry, wetted by tears. He stood still until the fiery idol stood and grabbed him gently, yet firmly, by the shoulders, startling him. He looked up into serious amber eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked slowly, carefully, making sure his accent didn't leave him misunderstood. This was important to him.

Images of the first time they'd met, when he had made the same request of the singer, flashed through Chichiri's mind, followed by all the times they'd shared since that fateful night. They were the best times he'd had since the accident that took his family away, and he couldn't help but feel this was a chance at a new life. Slowly, he nodded and whispered, "of course I forgive you."

Relief and joy spread through Tasuki's eyes, and he moved a hand up to caress the teen's cheek for a second before pulling the mask off his face. He felt the other's body tense for a brief moment, then relaxed, and the idol was happy that he again had his trust.

After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, the taller youth slowly, ever so slowly, began to lean down, making his intentions clear yet still giving the teen room to back off if he wanted to. He wanted the moment to be perfect, not uncomfortable.

But the other didn't back off. He stood, waiting patiently, and when their lips finally met he felt all his dreams come true. As they held each other close, he knew he would no longer be alone. That piece of him which was once taken away was now returned, shiny and new.

And he knew it would be there forever.

~owari~

notes:

It's over! Woo! I'll try to stop crying now...so my co-workers will stop looking at me funny....

[1] like I said before...I have no idea how hospitals work (which is actually a good thing, seeing as it means I've never had to deal with 'em). I don't know if they'd take the time to wash makeup off a patient's face or not.... I just assumed, since it was an emergency situation, that they wouldn't. ^^

[2] another thing I've mentioned before...I have no intention to make this a reincarnation fic...but the hints are awfully fun!

[3] 'ahou' = 'idiot' or 'dumbass' ^__^

[4] it took me _forever_ to decide the right color of Nuriko's eyes! but I think I got it right ^_^

[5] rumors can be so silly...or stupid

[6] no reason...I just wanted a gratuitous 'Chichiri in his underwear' scene ^.^

Now...you're probably all wondering what happened with Nakago.... ^^** Me too. I couldn't think of anything to do with him, but the story ends before there's time to worry about that anyway, so it's ok. ^^ I'm still wracking my brain for ideas, so there just might be a sequel! ...But don't get your hopes up.

The scene with Chichiri getting the poster...that idea came from one of the pics that Chikki-chan drew for the fic. ^_^ So it's her doing. She drew the pic just for fun, but it worked into the story wonderfully, so I had to put it in. Thanks, Chikki! ^_^

And I'd like to give a big 'THANK YOU!!' to everyone who read this fic. It's probably the longest and best thing I've written so far, and has developed a special place in my heart. Now that it's over...I feel kind of empty...but also glad that I accomplished something. My baby's all grown up now.... ::sniffle::

Arigato! Tanoshii kata!


	6. epilogue

Muzukashii Uta

epilogue

"You're nervous."

"A bit...."

"Is this your first time?"

"...Yes."

Tasuki gently squeezed the hand he held, giving his support. "Don't worry, just follow my lead." He grinned seductively, "it'll feel great."

Chichiri smiled softly in return. "I hope I'm good enough."

"Why am I here again?" Hotohori piped up.

"Because it's your fault Nuriko's out," the fiery idol teased. The noble youth had finally rid himself of the guilt of all that had happened, or, most of it anyway, and was now getting used to the other's playful words. "Besides, we could use your talents," he winked.

"Just give it your best," Tamahome said, giving his own support to the newbies.

Seconds later the lights were lowered, and they knew it was time to begin. With a gleam in his eye, the fire-haired young man once again brought the microphone to his lips.

"We are THTC!! Metcha hajike tande!"

~owari~ (for good ^^ )

^.^ It had to be done....


End file.
